Heathlegs Drabbles
by Heathlegs
Summary: Drabble #6 - Fishlegs knows what he and Heather had together was real and solid. He knew it must have been love.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm new to this site and I noticed there aren't many fanfics for my OTP Heathlegs. They are canon so that is surprising. Nevertheless, I want you guys to send Heathlegs requests. I will not be taking any Hiccstrid requests, sorry. It's either Heathlegs or Heatheret but preferably Heathlegs.**

* * *

Drabble #1 - Letters

Heather sat in front of the campfire she had build, leaning against Windshear as she gazed at the stars. It had rained earlier today but as of now the skies were clear.

In her hand she held a letter she had received this morning. She hadn't opened it yet, saving it for her loneliest hours.

For the past couple of weeks, she and Fishlegs had been corresponding in secret. It was nice to know that the guy she had feelings for cared for her well being. She knew Astrid and Hiccup cared as well in their own way but somehow it was more special with Fishlegs.

She opened the envelope carefully as to not tear it apart. She had been saving all the letters she had received from Fishlegs to re-read and take comfort from.

The letter always started with asking of her well being, if she was safe from Dagur and the hunters and how well she was coping.

He never probed further, respecting her space while simultaneously letting her know he cared.

The next passage was filled with hilarity and jokes, and always made her smile. He told her about the twins' mischievous shenanigans, Astrid and Snotlout's ongoing rivalry and Hiccup the tyrant. She could so easily imagine it as they were the closest people to her now that she had lost her adoptive family. Thinking about her parents made her sad again until she read the next passage.

It was an invitation.

An invitation to live with them on Dragon's Edge.

Fishlegs said the others had found out about the letters they had been exchanging and wanted to invite her to the Edge for a while.

She paused.

Seeing Fishlegs and the riders again would be great but she wasn't sure if Windshear would be able to adapt to living with other dragons.

Fishlegs next written words made her heart soar.

* * *

 _"Life is short Heather. It's too short to spend it all alone. You need to be around people who care about you._

 _I miss you. All the time._

 _From the day I first saw you I knew you belonged with the Dragon Riders. Heather please give us a chance._

 _Give me a chance._

 _Let me help you. Let me take care of you._

 _Yours truly,_

 _Fishlegs I."_

* * *

Heather wiped away the single tear that had escaped from the corner of her eyelid.

 _Life was too short._ She had lost her entire family so suddenly and the last thing she wanted was to lose Fishlegs and the Dragon Riders as well.

She needed to protect them and the only way she could do that was to stay with them on the Edge. It didn't have to be a permanent solution, but like Fishlegs had said, life was too short. Whatever happened in the future could wait.

Life was now, and she needed to stop wasting time.

She needed to be with the Riders - be with Fishlegs. She needed to express her feelings.


	2. Chapter 2

Drabble #2 - Safe Haven (Modern AU)

Heather felt her back and abdomen flare up. It had been this way for as long as she could remember. She often wondered if it was normal to wake up in the middle of the night from stomach aches, or if it was just her there was something wrong with.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked her sweet, concerned boyfriend for sixth time that night.

Heather shot Freddie a miserable look. "I said, I'm fine," she muttered and then continued on pacing back and forth through the room. "Don't worry about it."

Freddie didn't seem convinced. "Clearly you are not." Heather halted, grimacing. Freddie walked closer, noting how tightly her eyebrows were knitted. "I can't bear to see you in pain, Heather," he said in a sad tone.

Heather broke down at his words, tears filling up her eyes as she clutched around her stomach harder. "It hurts so bad," her voice cracked. "I'm so sick of it!"

Freddie began rubbing his hands over her lower back to ease up some of the pain. "I'm taking you to the ER."

Heather shook her head. "There is no point, I have sought medical attention before and they found nothing out of the ordinairy. Clearly it's just all in my head!"

Freddie didn't agree. "Heather, you are in great pain and this is not normal."

Heather looked conflicted. "I don't want to go to the hospital for something as lame as gas pain."

"Don't think like that," Freddie argued. "What is most important is for you to get better."

Heather sighed and then nodded.

Freddie gave her shoulders a squeeze. "Put on a jacket and take some tylenol. I will go and get the car."

The time in the waiting room was long and insufferable but Freddie did everything he could to make Heather feel better. All from massaging her back, rubbing her tummy, getting her tea and letting her sleep on him.

When they were finally called in, Freddie carefully shook her awake. After the psychians had taken all the tests and prescribed Heather some anti-flammatory drugs, she and Freddie returned home again.

Freddie drew Heather a hot bath and later on gave her an oil massage. Both things combined made Heather sleepy and she managed to get through the night without waking up from pain. Freddie decided then to turn this into a nightly routine for them.

The results arrived by the end of the week and it turned out Heather had lactose intolerance and Celiac disease.

"But these tests never came out positive before?" Heather wondered out loud. "I don't get it!"

Freddie stroke her hair lovingly. "Sometimes these needs to be retaken multiple times. I have a friend who didn't find out he had milk allergy until he was an adult."

Heather nodded in understanding and then sighed. "It's great to finally know what is wrong with me but now I won't be able to eat everything I love."

"There are alternatives," Freddie promised. "We will just have to learn to eat a little differently than what we are used to."

" _We_?"

Freddie kissed her hand. "I'm not going to eat icecream if you can't eat icecream. You are not alone in this if I can help it."

"But you love icecream!" Heather looked at him bewildered.

"That may be so," he shrugged. "But I might just love you a tad bit more."

This made her smile and she leaned forward to kiss him.


	3. Chapter 3

Drabble #3 - Truth or Dare

The girls giggled and spilled ale over themselves. They were not quite drunk yet but on their way to getting there.

Ruffnut stubbed her joint down on the floor as she got an idea while watching her female peers with an evil glint in her eye.

"Hey girls," she slurred, standing up from the floor with sluggish movements. "Let's play a game."

Heather and Astrid paused, sharing a knowing look over her head. "What sort of game?"

Soon the three riders found themselves in Astrid's hut where they were seated next to the fireplace with a spinning flask.

"Your turn."

Astrid knitted her eyebrow. "Truth."

"Again? That's weak girl."

"Oh shut up, Ruff. I'm not sneaking into Hiccup's bed at night, he is my friend!"

Heather and Ruff laughed.

"Okay, here is your question," Heather spoke. "Have you ever fantasized about your good friend Hiccup?"

Astrid turned beet red. "Can I choose dare instead?"

"Nope!"

She sighed, still blushing madly. "Fine," she huffed. "I...Yes. But don't you dare ever tell him that!"

"Don't worry, Ast. Our lips are sealed," Ruff grinned. "So what kinda fantasies are we talking about?"

Astrid shook her head. "One question only, and I have already answered," she reminded them and spun the bottle. "It's Heather's turn now."

Heather perked up. "Truth."

Ruff groaned. "Seriously, you girls are no fun!"

Astrid pretended to think for a moment before a wicked smile crossed her face. "Why did Fishlegs let you pluck flowers from his garden? He doesn't even let Meatlug near it."

It was Heather's turn to blush. "I might have given him something in exchange."

"What?" Ruff grinned.

"One question!" Heather spun the bottle but it ended up landing on herself again. Ruffnut and Astrid started giggling.

"I choose dare this time," Heather said with a smug smile.

Astrid pursed her lips and Heather could tell she was already going to regret this decision.

"We dare you to stay the night in Fishlegs' bed."

Heather groaned. "I should have seen that coming!"

-H-

Heather knocked on the door of Fishlegs' hut. She briefly glanced at the bushes where she knew her friends were hiding. It took a moment before Fishlegs answered.

"Heather," Fishlegs said in surprise. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," Heather reassured him quickly. "I was wondering if I could stay here tonight?" she asked with a sweet smile.

Fishlegs brightened up. "Of course you can," he said with a smile and pulled her into his warm embrace.

Heather stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the lips before following him inside, closing the door behind them.

Astrid and Ruffnut gaped at the scene that had played out before them.

"Did that seriously happen?" Ruff shout-whispered.

Astrid nodded. "Seems like it has been going on for quite a while now," she said with a grin. "Let us give them some privacy." She grabbed Ruff by the arm and pulled her along back to the clubhouse to clean up their mess before the guys woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

Drabble #4 - Rescue Me

The shackles around his wrists were tight and cutting into his delicate skin. Fishlegs hissed, pulling on his restrains. As if his circumstances weren't bad enough, he was also struggling with his eyesight. The room they had placed him in was dark, only a small flicker of sunlight casting shadows on the stony walls. The stench, even worse, coming from all the dead corpses lying underneath him.

Fishlegs whimpered. He and Hiccup had somehow gotten separated, and he suspected Krogan stood behind the entire ambush.

Unlike Hiccup, however, Fishlegs had been thrown into a cell to rot since Krogan considered him worthless. Just like most people did.

Compared to the other riders he was never good enough. He prided himself for his knowledge but Hiccup was just as smart and unlike him, he was also brave and courageous. Even Snotlout was braver than him when he wanted to be. Fishlegs tried not to dwell too hard on these dark thoughts but under his current hopeless predicament it was an easy trap to fall into.

Hours must have passed since the shadows were starting to grow dimmer. Just as Fishlegs closed his eyes to sleep out the wait, he heard familiar voices pass through the cave.

It was the other riders and he decided immediately to call for them.

"In here!" he heard Astrid say, and squinted his eyes at the torch that blinded him. He could make out Astrid, the twins and Snotlout in front of him.

Ruff and Tuff attempted to yank on his shackles without any success. "I think these are dragon proof," Snotlout muttered.

Astrid looked around the cave frantically. "Where is Hiccup?" she asked worriedly, causing the other riders to frown in concern as well.

Fishlegs shook his head. "I don't know. Krogan must have taken him someplace else since I haven't heard from him since we were separated outside."

"Was Krogan alone?" she prompted further. "If Hiccup is out there fighting an entire army all by himself, we need to help him!"

The others nodded in agreement. "What about Fishlegs? Are we just going to let him hang here?" Tuffnut quipped.

Ruffnut shrugged. "I don't see why not."

Astrid looked conflicted for a moment before she smiled at him in reassurance. "We will come back for you soon, Fishlegs. I promise."

Fishlegs couldn't do anything but nod. "Okay." Hiccup was first priority so it made sense.

This time he had fallen asleep when he was shook awake.

Fishlegs blinked, not able to see anything but darkness as the sun had gone down.

"Took you guys long enough," he muttered tiredly. "I thought you had forgotten me. Not that I would blame any of you. I'm useless."

He felt something flutter on his cheek and froze up.

"Wha-" he tried to say but a slender finger stopped him. "Windshear, tail slice!"

He felt his weight drop and gasped for a breath. When he looked up, he could see Heather standing in front of him, looking concerned.

"Heather," he muttered, feeling his heart pick up. "How did you find me?"

She helped him stand up and brushed the dust off him. "I ran into the others and noticed you were amiss. They told me you were being held captive here by yourself."

Fishlegs coughed and she cupped his face. "Are you alright?"

He placed his hand above hers. "I am now."


	5. Chapter 5

Drabble #5 - The Little Things

Freddie Ingerman worked as a florist in a small shop he co-owned with his wife Heather Ingerman.

"Morning," she sang brightly and kissed him over the counter.

Freddie blushed as usual., even after two full years of marriage. "So.. what can I do you for my fair lady?"

Heather laughed and looked around, eyes falling on a couple of cactuses by the window.

"I was thinking of getting Astrid something that doesn't need a whole a lot of water as she always forgets to tend to her plants."

Freddie stepped closer, considering the alternatives that fit the description the most. Until realization suddenly dawned upon him. "Wait, is there some special occasion?"

Heather smacked him on the arm lightly. "She just had a baby, you fool!"

Freddie's eyes widened comically. "She did?! When?"

"Just this morning," Heather answered, confused that he wasn't aware. "Wait, didn't Hiccup tell you? You are his best friend!"

Freddie shook his head. "He must have forgotten in the middle of all the stress."

"That's possible," Heather nodded in understanding. "Well, why don't you join me to meet the baby. She is really precious!"

"It's a 'she'?" Freddie clapped his hands together excitedly. "Oh I was hoping for a girl. Just imagine Hiccup and Astrid with a daughter, how sweet!"

"I know!" Heather grinned. "And guess what they named her?"

Freddie looked at her in anticipation. Heather rolled her eyes. "Valerie Heather Haddock."

He blinked.

"They named her after you?"

Heather beamed. "Hiccup wanted to name her Valerie but Astrid wanted to name her after me. So Valerie Heather it is!"

"That's it then!" Freddie concluded with a bright smile before rushing over to the other side of the room.

Heather knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

"You should give Astrid.. heathers!" he explained, pointing out said flowers.

Heather threw her head back and chortled. Her husband was so silly.


	6. Chapter 6

Drabble #6 - 'It Must Have Been Love'

 _Lay a whisper on my pillow,_  
 _Leave the winter on the ground._  
 _I wake up lonely, there's air of silence_  
 _In the bedroom and all around_

Life was an anguishing blur. Fishlegs couldn't see straight anymore.

He never expected to fall in love and then for this love to be taken away from him. Why were the Gods this cruel? Why let him have a taste of perfection only take it back?

He missed her every day. They had not been joined by the hip by any means but he always saw her a few days in between. Sometimes she would come to the Edge and other times they would meet up somewhere more secluded. Those nights were spent under the moonlight, talking and whispering about the future.

A future that was not lost.

 _It must have been love but it's over now._  
 _It must have been good but I lost it somehow._  
 _It must have been love but it's over now._  
 _From the moment we touched, 'til the time had run out._

Fishlegs didn't admit the heartbreak to anyone, yet they all could read it plainly on his face. It was as clear as day.

He had loved Heather and then let that love break him apart. He knew she had felt the same way and that is what hurt the most.

They both had wanted one another, there was no denying that.

But fate had stepped in the way and ripped them apart. Again.

 _Make-believing we're together_  
 _That I'm sheltered by your heart._  
 _But in and outside I've turned to water_  
 _Like a teardrop in your palm._

Fishlegs closed his eyes and saw emerald orbs staring back at him, smiling at him.

Now they were so far apart and he feared he might forget what they looked like.

 _Yeah, it must have been love but it's over now._  
 _It was all that I wanted, now I'm living without._  
 _It must have been love but it's over now,_  
 _It's where the water flows, it's where the wind blows._

Wether they were meant to be only remained to be seen.

One thing he knew for certain, they would reunite once more in Valhalla.

* * *

DreamWorks just confirmed Heathlegs as still dating in season 5 and I just had to write something and of course it ended up being something angsty. This isn't my best work but I hope you still like it!


	7. Chapter 7

Drabble #7 - Reunion (Post HTTYD3)

"Fishlegs!" Heather shouted, looking furious. "What is this?"

Fishlegs jumped back slightly. "Heather! Wh-What d-do you mean?" he stuttered.

Heather pointed at his face.

"This.. this thing!"

"It's called a mustache, Heather. Geez," Tuffnut chimed in. "Our friend here has been hanging too much around Gobber lately, so much so that he is starting look like him, even sound like him!"

"Yeah, don't be surprised if Fishlegs shows up with missing limbs next time," Ruffnut continued.

Heather growled, unamused. "Everyone get out!"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut exchanged looks. "But-"

"Now!" Heather cut them off.

Fishlegs looked over at her in fear. "What is happening?" he asked nervously.

Heather shook her head. "I should have never left. I can't believe Hiccup and Astrid let you do this to yourself!"

She grabbed his hand and led him up to the washroom on the second floor.

* * *

"Woah.. what happened to Fishlegs face?" Tuffnut spoke as the husky man stepped out in broad daylight with the raven haired girl by his side. "He looks like Fishlegs again! Unbelievable!"

Fishlegs ran a conscious hand across his face. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"It's neither," Snotlout chimed in. "I actually liked the whole 'Gobber look'."

Heather shot him a glare just as Hiccup and Astrid walked up to them.

"Told you he needed Heather," Astrid said with a smirk. Hiccup chuckled. "Fishlegs, you look great!"

Fishlegs blushed. "Uh, thanks. I think?"

He felt Heather kiss him on the cheek. "I better never leave you alone again."

Fishlegs chuckled, pulling her in his arms. "I would definitely prefer it if you stayed."

"Aww," the twins echoed in unison.

* * *

 **There will always be a Fishlegs and Heather. Always. You hear me?! Haha! :) Yeah, so this was mah reaction to Fishlegs weirdo 'stache.**


End file.
